memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dear Doctor (episode)
The Enterprise assists a culture that has been stricken by a planet-wide plague. Summary The episode starts with Doctor Phlox taking care of the various creatures he keeps in the med lab. Hoshi enters bearing a letter from Phlox's exchange doctor, Lucas, who is serving a term on his home planet. The rigors of the mating season are making things very difficult for the exchange doctor. Phlox begins to compose a letter describing his expriences with the crew, commenting on the many differences between his own society and point of view, and the ways in which humans are different. Phlox shares that he thinks a crew member, Elizabeth Cutler, has a romantic interest in him. On the bridge, the crew are discussing a pre-warp vessel they have encountered. It's not responding to hails, and has two weak biosigns onboard. They dock the vessel in Bay 2 and take the aliens to their medical bay. The alien they speak with begs them to assist with a medical emergency their species is facing. They are a pre-warp culture known as the Valakians. They have met two warp-capable species, one of which is the Ferengi. T'Pol reveals that the Vulcans are unaware of either species. She states that as their culture has already been exposed to a couple of warp-capable races, the risk of cultural contamination is acceptable, and she agrees with Archer to help them. Phlox continues his letter describing the situation, stating it as the greatest challenge he has faced – with over 50 million lives at stake. Hoshi and Phlox discuss the issue of crewman Cutler having a romantic interest over dinner (in English and Denobulan). Hoshi says she thinks they'd make a good couple. The Enterprise arrives at the Valakian homeworld. T'Pol, Phlox, Archer, and Hoshi make a tour of the medical facility. Hoshi discovers that there is a second race, the Menk, which live alongside the Valakians. We also learn that the Menk are not affected by the disease. Phlox continues his letter, describing the challenges of treating the disease, and his discussions with T'Pol about the possibilities of inter-species relationships. Phlox makes the startling discovery that the Valakians are dying not from an easily curable medical condition, but because of a genetic disease which is experiencing an accelerated rate of mutation. He reveals this to Captain Archer, and states that he does not have confidence in curing it. He predicts that the Velokians will be extinct within two centuries. & Dr. Phlox examine blood tests from the Menk.]] Phlox describes how studying two humanoid cultures simultaneously is exciting. He continues that while he looks forward to the medical data, he finds the way that the two cultures live in harmony to be amazing. We learn that the Menk must live where the soil is not good for planting, despite the fact that the Menk culture is fairly agrarian. The Menk continue to state that the Valakians treat them well. The Valakians say that they can farm the land more efficiently with better technology, and just give the Menk whatever they need. Hoshi is upset and thinks that the Valakians are oppressing the Menk and treating them like "pets", but Phlox says that she is making assumptions based on human history: from Phlox's perspective, the Valakians and Menk have found a way to live in harmony, when on most planets with more than one sentient race, they fight each other until only one survives. Phlox, Hoshi, and Cutler discover (while studying at one of the Menk settlements) that the Menk are actually quite advanced – they demonstrate that they are able to learn some English, and organize tissue samples correctly. After a long day of work, the group takes some time to pack up. Hoshi excuses herself to let Phlox and Cutler have some private time. Phlox reveals to Cutler that he has three wives, and each of those wives has two additional husbands in addition to himself. He asks Cutler if she is interested in him romantically, or if he has been misinterpreting the signals. Cutler confirms that she was giving off romantic signals. She replies that she's interested in Phlox as a friend, but that she's open to exploring the relationship. Archer visits, in the hospital, the first alien he rescued. The alien asks Archer for warp drive technology so that their species can find other races who might be willing to help them. Archer returns to the ship to learn that Enterprise has received 29 hails and requests for help from other clinics, and has been approached by a couple of vessels, all of whom thought they had a cure. Archer and T'Pol discuss the situation in the ready room. Archer tells T'Pol that he understands now how the Vulcans felt when they chose to contact Earth 90 years before. Later that evening, Archer is mulling over the situation in the crew mess. Phlox enters and makes small talk (we learn that Denobians hibernates for six days each year). Archer asks about the progress of Phlox's medical research. Phlox says that he thinks it's incorrect to be helping the Valakians – that the Menk are supposed to survive, and will only be allowed to properly evolve and prosper if they are not tied to the Valakians. Phlox explains that the "disease" is actually an inherent flaw in Valakian DNA; they've reached an evolutionary dead end. Archer demands a cure for the Valakians, saying he doesn't agree with Phlox's point of view. Phlox reveals that he already has a cure. The next day, Archer enters the medical facilities. Phlox tries to again state that he does not believe that they should interfere with the natural pace of events on the planet. Archer cuts him off, and makes the statement that he has reconsidered the matter, and that he agrees that the Enterprise and the human race did not go to the stars to play god for other species. They go down to the planet and give the Valakian doctors a medicine which will ease the symptoms and help them. They state they won't give them a warp drive, that their race must help itself. Finishing off his letter to Doctor Lucas, Phlox expresses relief that he could trust Captain Archer with the results of his research, and that he wished the Vulcan diplomats had acted in a similar manner in letting the humans make their own decisions over the past 90 years. Hoshi enters to take the letter away, and suggests that he should take a break. Phlox contacts Cutler and asks her on a meal date in the mess hall. Memorable Quotes "Evolution is more than a theory. It is a fundamental scientific principle." : - Phlox, to Archer "We could stay and help them" "The Vulcans stayed to help Earth 90 years ago. We're still there." : - Archer and T'Pol "Tik, Tik" : - Hoshi Background Information *Doctor Jeremy Lucas will later be seen in the flesh in the season 4 episode "Cold Station 12", played by Richard Riehle. *The ending was changed by UPN who wanted Phlox and Archer in total agreement about what should be done, rather than retain the original ending which left Archer and Phlox in conflict. *Christopher Rydell, who played the unnamed alien astronaut, is the son of Joanne Linville who played the Romulan Commander in TOS: "The Enterprise Incident". Links and References Guest Stars *Kellie Waymire as Elizabeth Cutler *David A. Kimball as Esaak Co-Stars *Christopher Rydell as Alien Astronaut *Karl Wiedergott as Larr *Alex Nevil as Menk Man *Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) *Gary Cooper as Robert Jordan (archive footage, uncredited) *Ingrid Bergman as Maria (archive footage, uncredited) Species Mentioned/Seen *Denobulans *Valakians *Neanderthals *Menk References antimatter; astronauts; Australia; Brisbane; cheese; Denobula; Denobulans; Denobulan language; dentistry; dermaline gel; eggplant; evolution; exobiology; Ferengi; film; For Whom the Bell Tolls; genetic; heart; Interspecies Medical Exchange; Kaybin District; Lucas, Jeremy; Matalas; Menk; Menk language; ''Minshara''-class; M'klexa; mutant; Neanderthals; niaxilin; nitrogen; pheremone; popcorn; priaxate; Prime Directive; Pyrithian bat; San Francisco; Sunset Boulevard; tri-fluorinate; universal translator; Valakis; Valakians; Valakian language; Valakian shuttle Category: ENT episodes de:Lieber Doktor es:Dear Doctor nl:Dear Doctor sv:Dear Doctor